


For Your Information....

by heartandseoul (tokyolights)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, set in the mid 80s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolights/pseuds/heartandseoul
Summary: He came in at an awkward angle, much too straightforward, much too awkward and their noses knock together. Their backs are as straight as rulers knowing that Jae’s very judgemental parents could find them not only smoking weed, but making out and Jae didn’t need to outcasted right now. But when Brian whimpered, grabbing the nape of Jae’s neck to keep him close, and relaxed so did Jae. Jae’s body heated up and he felt fireworks exploding in his chest, knowing that his hunch was right made everything worthwhile and they could talk about what they wanted to be after the moment had passed. Kissing Brian was all Jae wanted to do. He knows it’s only the beginning of June but Jae can feel that the summer of ‘85 will be the best summer yet.And he got to spend it telling Brian how he felt.





	For Your Information....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pentagonism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentagonism/gifts).



Jae only now realized how cliche he's being-it hits him as hard as the drag he's just taken. Brian is dancing around to Madonna’s Like a Virgin record that Brian himself personally brought in, they're both a little high in Jae’s basement and giggling softly. The record is kind of scratched, but it was expected. Brian had been carrying that in his backpack throughout the whole entire day, so Jae knew there was going to be some damage to it, but it didn't stop Brian from jumping slightly when it skipped a line. Brian’s face is flushed red and that's when Jae realizes  _ oh shit man, I think I'm in love with him. _

Jae just supposed that's how it's always supposed to be: he and Brian were always supposed meet up in the summer, always get high in Jae’s basement, always fall in love with each other a little more every time they met up. They always ate at the local pizza parlour, always grabbed the biggest, greasiest slice of pizza they could eat.  It was inevitable that Jae and Brian listened to records on a record player as old as his grandfather, inevitable that they both liked Queen as well as Donna Summers and Madonna, and definitely inevitable that they met Heatwave back when Jae had been in Toronto the night he and Brian became friends in 1980. 

Brian and Jae were best friends now, and they didn’t see themselves separating anytime soon. Jae remembered when he met Brian at Heatwave, they bumped shoulders during the B-52’s set and that was the beginning of an intense friendship. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry! I just-” Brian apologized and Jae remembered him thinking it was cute that the former was apologizing for something he caused. “Aw damn, my beer.”

“No,” Jae replied, “It’s my mistake. Let me go get you a new-”

“Nah it’s cool,” the grin that Jae would remember as Brian’s signature shit eating grin appeared on his face, “I’m five cans in already which, by the way, I probably shouldn’t have done. I’m gonna have the worst hangover tomorrow.” Jae nodded in disbelief, resulting in Brian letting out a hearty laugh. “Aw dude, I’m just fuckin’ with you. I’ve only drank one can before this one.” 

“Oh wow, “ Jae sassily said, ”I was thoroughly convinced you were a drunkard. My mistake. I'm Jaehyung by the way. Not that you asked.”

“Younghyun, but most call me Brian.”

With introductions out of the way, Jae and Brian stood by each other as they rocked out to Rock Lobster. The night ended with a bunch of alcohol and punk rock, something Jae wished he could do everyday but was sad to realize he couldn't if he wanted his liver to be intact. 

“That was-” Jae started, brushing his sweaty bangs to the side.

“Amazing? I agree.” And Brian smiled at Jae. “Hey Jae-it is okay if I call you Jae?-we should be friends. You live around Toronto?”

“Sadly not Brian,” Jae thought that'd be the last time he’d ever see Brian. He didn't know when he’d come back to Canada, or if he'd even be able to come back if he wanted to. “I live in Cali. Hopped a car heading north up to Ottawa and ended up at Heatwave. It took almost a week.”

“Wild. I could never do that.”

“Don't. It's a lot more trouble than it's worth. Wanna toke?” Jae had lit a blunt from his pocket, “There's nobody around to snitch on us if that's what you're worried about.”

“Sure.” And Brian’s lips closed around the tip of the blunt. 

Jae remembered the melancholic feeling he had as he hopped on the first flight back to California. He sighed. He actually liked having friends with similar interests. He had friends in California for sure: Amber was a doll and always sarcastically helping him out, Matthew bought him the good kush. But Jae couldn’t connect to Amber in the past three years as well as he did with Brian in those fifteen minutes. And did Matthew even count? He was Jae’s weed dealer. 

But, luckily for him, it wasn't the last time he’d see Brian. Not by a long shot. 

When Jae returned to work, his 9 to 5 running in and out of the mailroom of the corporate building, he had to fetch papers from the fax machine for possible employees. Jae knew all about the company’s plan to try and go global blah blah blah yip yip yip. That’s exactly how it sounded in Jae’s brain when he’d been forced to go to the meeting. Why? He didn’t know. 

Back to the point. 

Jae had been reading the faxed copies of resumes and applications for a few minutes before he handed them into the boss because he was nosy. And he saw a familiar name. Younghyun.  _ It’s a coincidence,  _ Jae thought,  _ it has to be a coincidence.  _ There were a million Younghyuns in the world, this couldn’t have been Brian right?

It was Brian.

Jae and Brian saw each other at the job and almost lost their shit. They greeted each other and smiled, made plans to go do things like best-freakin-friends.  Jae remembers how he let his eyes fall on Brian’s lips for a split second before snapping out of his trance and jumping into the lake after him with a smile on his face, fully clothed and fully happy. 

So maybe it was no surprise that Jae had spent almost two years falling for him. Brian’s never mentioned a word about any feelings, but Jae had a hunch that Brian maybe felt the same way. Jae hoped he felt the same way. Jae hoped Brian felt the same feeling that starts in his toes and makes its way up to his head until he’s dizzy, hoped Brian couldn't breathe when. Maybe it’s the hot California sun messing with his brain.  _ It has to be the sun,  _ Jae thought to himself, and realized he probably wouldn’t be able to tell if he missed Brian with the drugs in his system or without the drugs in his system, probably both. Jae hummed to himself. The feelings were weird, he was being weird. He needed to stop before he got too far.  “Jae stop thinking,” Brian laughs, “Just..stop. It’s stressing me out.” 

“If it were that easy dontcha think I’d have done it Bri?” Jae responded, watching as Brian danced to nothing. Jae went to the record player, replacing the Madonna album with the Clash and watching Brian’s eyes light up in surprise. “It’s not easy ya know, to stop thinking. ‘Cause when you try to stop thinking you think about trying to stop. It’s….what’s the word?”

“Counterproductive?"

“Yeah, that one!” Jae took another drag, handing the blunt off to Brian. His body was telling him to kiss Brian, to get close and never let go of him because he got lucky once but there was no guarantee he’d be as lucky as the first time. There was no guarantee that Brian would get his green card and would have to be sent back and Jae would gladly apply for citizenship to Canada if it meant their friendship could stay in tact. 

“Jae bro,” Brian asked, snapping his fingers in front of the elder’s face, “are you okay?” Jae’s eyes lingered on Brian’s for a second too long and he quickly looked down. “Jae?” Brian waved his hand in front of Jae’s face, getting closer to Jae. Jae grabbed Brian’s wrist and went for it. 

He came in at an awkward angle, much too straightforward, much too awkward and their noses knock together. Their backs are as straight as rulers knowing that Jae’s very judgemental parents could find them not only smoking weed, but making out and Jae didn’t need to outcasted right now. But when Brian whimpered, grabbing the nape of Jae’s neck to keep him close, and relaxed so did Jae. Jae’s body heated up and he felt fireworks exploding in his chest, knowing that his hunch was right made everything worthwhile and they could talk about what they wanted to be after the moment had passed. Kissing Brian was all Jae wanted to do. He knows it’s only the beginning of June but Jae can feel that the summer of ‘85 will be the best summer yet. 

And he got to spend it telling Brian how he felt. 


End file.
